Eres tu el elegido?
by NotAFairytaleWriter
Summary: L.A. lugar para cumplir tu sueño: estudiar diseño de modas... si por la mas grande casualidad del destino t encuentras a una engreida y a una niña de los ams agradable... y gracias a "ellas" tu vida cambiara conociendo a este lindo chico? y si es un jonas
1. Presentacion de los personajes

_**¡Hola a Todos! (:  
**_

**Halloween me encanta y los juegos de misterio igual por eso esta nove :D  
**

_**Dejen reviews queridos lectores asi sean criticas, o elogios o lo que sea. Se los agradecería mucho, no hay nada mejor para una escritora (en proceso) que recibir comentarios. Se los agradecería mucho, así me ayudan a mejorar.**_

**xoxo, Star**

* * *

**Presentación de los personajes**

_Rebeca_ (tú) es una chica común de 19 años. Vives en Los Ángeles desde hace un tiempo porque su sueño es estudiar diseño de modas. Sus papas la mandaron a vivir con tu tía porque en su país no tenia opciones tan buenas como en LA. Vive en un apartamento y va la universidad inter diario. Su horario es flexible por lo que su primo le enseña algunos cursos y luego ella presenta solo los exámenes en la universidad. Trabaja en Starbucks.

_Daniel_ (o Dan) es su primo favorito tiene 22. El también estudio diseño de moda y ya había estado de pasante en varios lugares. Además había logrado participar Projet Runway aunque no gano. Era un gran diseñador en progreso y con mucho talento.

_Irene_(o Ire) es la mejor amiga de Rebeca. Trabaja con ella en el Starbucks. Es menor que ella, tiene 16; pero siempre es de gran apoyo.

_Tía,_ la tía de Rebeca y madre de Daniel. Es enfermera en un pequeño centro a la parte menos rica de LA.

_Laura Hayek (o Laura H.)_, la cantante pop/rock del momento, según la prensa la futura Madonna y la actual princesa del pop. Hija de la conocida actriz Salma Hayek.

_Joe_, tiene 19 años. Es un chico loco. Es bastante inquieto que es su característica principal, pero por momentos parece algo arrogante. Es obstinado y sin razón aparente odia a Laura H.

_Nick_, tiene 16 años. Es el chico tranquilo, filosófico, pensador. Es un gran amigo y muy comprensivo.

_Kevin_, tiene 21 años. Es el chico mas romántico del planeta también, siempre calculador, es el que se encarga de aconsejar a Nick y a Joe.


	2. Parece que fueras a un colegio católico

**Capitulo #1**

Un golpe sordo se oyó contra la puerta. Nadie se movió ni hubo respuesta. Rebeca empezó a impacientarse y a correr por el pasillo tocando la puerta sin cesar.

- ¡Daniel! ¡Daniel! ¡Abre! ¡Vamos tarde al taller, vamos tarde a clases! – Al no haber respuesta Rebeca hizo lo usual, entro en el cuarto de su primo sigilosamente, y salto en su cama desesperada. – Daniel, es la última vez que lo diré: ¡DESPIERTA!

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ya desperté –dijo tomando un respiro profundo – ahora sal de encima mío que yo estaré listo en lo que canta un gallo. Tú más bien ve a arreglarte, ponte un poco de maquillaje. No se cuantas veces te tendré que decir que no te hace daño verte bonita, así llamarías mas la atención que con tu típica cara lavada. ¿Seria mucho pedir que te peines diferente? La cola de caballo paso de moda hace un milenio, parece que fueras a un colegio católico.

Rebeca se puso de pie y se miro en el espejo.

- No gracias. Te he dicho una y mil veces que no quiero usar maquillaje, jamás lo he usado. Y, así, estoy peinada para ir a trabajar. No estoy yendo a los premios GRAMMY.

- Lo se. Desde que cumpliste quince años mi tía y mi mama te han regalado maquillaje y tu solo lo guardas. Referente al peinado, en diez minutos yo haría algo mejor. Y bueno, tu ropa –se quedo mirándote - Te ves linda prima pero… no pareces una futura diseñadora de modas.

Se quedo pensándolo por un momento mientras se veía en el espejo. Tal vez era cierto, no se veía como una verdadera diseñadora de modas.

- Bueno, no me gusta y ya. Solo apúrate y… y… - se quedo pensándolo por un momento – y déjame ser.

Salió del cuarto algo obstinada.

- Solo decía… -murmuro Daniel.

Se demoro no más de un par de minutos y salió. Llevaba un jean azul y un polo amarillo con un chaqueta negra satinada. El pelo parecía algo punk con todo el gel que le había puesto.

- Así, dando a relucir lo que llevaba puesto, así se viste un diseñador pasante.

- Listo, como tu digas "diseñador pasante", pero ahora vámonos porque sino acabas con todo lo que te dejo tu jefa no vas a poderme dictar la clase de hoy. Tu bien sabes que ese es el acuerdo con Tina: yo te ayudo con lo que se y ella deja que me niveles. Y si no acabamos llegare tarde al trabajo y sabes que Irene no me puede estar cubriendo todo el tiempo. A veces siento que me estoy aprovechando.

- Vámonos entonces. –Cogió un par de bolsas con ropa. – Mama, me llevo a Rebeca esta bien?

- Ya salió Danielito, los que vamos tarde somos nosotros.

Daniel manejo rápidamente hasta el taller. Tomaron las bolsas y sus estuches y se dirigieron por el callejón. El castaño abrió la puerta y dejo a Rebeca pasar como todo un caballero. La sala se dividía en dos estancias, una con unas maquinas de coser y otra con las mesas de trabajo y maniquís, lo que llamaban: el área de pasantes.

- Voy a hablar con Tina para ver que hay para hoy. Mientras tanto, abre tu libro en la página 210; tengo que enseñarte a confeccionar trajes con telas elásticas como los de las patinadoras de hielo por ejemplo.

- Como digas. –Daniel salió. – Otro día mas – suspiro- son las ocho, sino estoy a las doce me va a matar MI jefe. –Se concentro en el libro y empezó a leer. – "Para confeccionar ropa a base de telas elásticas, en su mayoría destinadas a ropa de deporte, hay que tomar en cuenta ciertas pautas…

- Veamos. Para hoy tengo que tomar las medidas de unas señoritas que vienen; para mandar hacer los primeros bocetos de sus vestidos de promoción para el próximo año. Una clienta vendrá a probar mi asesoría y… tenemos varias prendas a las cuales hacerles unos arreglos...-interrumpio Daniel.

- Bueno no es mucho. Hemos tenido días más duros.

- Si es cierto. Empezaremos por los arreglos, ¿te parece? Si los acabamos rápido tendremos mas tiempo para la clase y luego podre seguir con mi trabajo.

- ¡Como diga mi capitán! –dijo Rebeca con una sonrisa entusiasta. - Yo me ocupo de los pantalones y los vestidos que es lo que se hacer y tu de las chaquetas, ¿si?

- Justo eso iba a sugerirte prima. Empecemos...


	3. ¡Que niña más consentida!

**Capitulo #2**

Las dos primeras horas pasaron lentamente, tenían mucho trabajo y Daniel entraba y salía trayendo más ropa que arreglar. Francamente parecía que nunca fueran a acabar; por suerte, terminaron.

- Bueno logramos terminar, son las diez –dijo mirando su reloj – quiere decir que nos quedan dos horas.

- Lo suficiente. –Dijo mientras contestaba su celular – ¿Si? ¿Tina? Dime, ¿Qué pasa?... ¡ah! Ya veo, si… yo me encargo.

- ¿Qué paso?

- La hija de su mejor clienta viene por un Valentino que fue confeccionado exclusivamente para ella. Es un disfraz para Halloween.

- ¿Aquí venden Valentinos? – pregunto sorprendida Rebeca.

- ¿En que tienda crees que trabajas?

- Pues en esta cosita chiquita.

- Tú eres una despistada primita. Por donde entramos solo entran los pasantes. La tienda es enorme, abarca casi toda una cuadra. Solo la gente más exclusiva compra aquí.

- Wow. Pero, ¿Quién manda confeccionar un Valentino para Halloween?

- Los que tienen diez mil dólares para gastar en un disfraz.

- Wow. Que gente mas extraña. Y, ¿Cuándo viene?

- En cualquier momento y tengo que ver que le quede bien, sino, toca mandarlo al diseñador para que lo arregle.

- ¡Que exigencia!

- Tu, prima, lee la pagina que te dije y en quince minutos empezamos con la tela blanca para que hagas el modelo primero en el maniquí.

- Como di… -

Marisol se vio interrumpida por una compañera de trabajo de Daniel. Solo se escuchaban "esta aquí", "ven", "rápido Daniel" y "oh no, llego la niña." Y vio a Daniel dejar la trastienda. Lo siguió y se dio cuenta que Daniel hablaba en serio, la verdadera tienda era enorme, tan ordenada, con tantos anaqueles y percheros con unos diseños exclusivos. Se escondió detrás de un maniquí y miro la puerta detenidamente. "Había, ¿había un limo afuera?", pensó. Un hombrecito de negro, con un bigote y guantes blancos abrió la puerta y delante de el desfilaron cuatro chicas perfectamente peinadas, vestidas y maquilladas de rosado. "Algo maniaco"- se limito a pensar.

- ¿Tu eres el que vera que todo este perfecto? – le dijo a Daniel mientras se miraba las unas.

- Yo… tengo el vestido listo.

- Ella no te pregunto eso. Te pregunto si tú eres el que se encargara de la prueba. –dijo la mas flaca.

- Si…si… Yo me encargare el día de hoy. Tina no pudo estar.

- Le dirás –dijo la más alta – que para la próxima no falte.

- No cualquiera le puede poner alfileres a un Valentino. – dijo indignada la mas bajita.

- Yo le diré no se preocupen.

- Aunque, no es por nada, pero tengo la impresión de que harás un buen trabajo. – agrego la mas alta.

- Por dios, lo están comiendo vivo –murmuro Rebeca detrás del maniquí mientras veía atónita como la gente no reaccionaba hacia el mal trato de las chicas.- Ojala no…

La chica que había hablado en primer lugar tomo su celular, poco después se escucharon "si puedes venir", "no Tina no esta". Hubo un silencio y le pasó el celular a la más flaca que se limitaba a añadir cosas como "no, no hay paparazis" y "si, ya puedes bajar." Rebeca no entendía nada; quien podría ser esta chica para tener un chofer, una limo, un "sequito", paparazis buscándola y un disfraz de 10 000 dólares.

Todas sus dudas estaban apunto ser respondidas. Entro a la tienda por fin la famosa clienta. Era medianamente alta, llevaba unas botas negras acompañadas por unos jeans azules pitillos. En cima llevaba un polo blanco con detalles en plateado y una corbata al cuello. Sus labios estaban perfectamente maquillados tal como sus ojos que realzaban por el potente color verde. Su cabello de un negro profundo estaba suelto y traía unas RayBans originales. Lo único que le paso a Rebeca por la mente fue pensar lo bien que se veía la chica. Al instante, las cuatro amigas se sumieron un silencio sepulcral y la rodearon. LA chica se limito a verlas de manera desaprobarte y se dirigió donde Daniel. Le dio una vuelta y lo miro de pies a cabeza, callo por un momento y finalmente hablo.

- Me gusta tu estilo. Esta bien chicas, siéntense. –todas hicieron caso al instante.- Charles, -el caballero del bigote la escucho atentamente – No nos demoraremos mas de 30 minutos, llama a mama y dile que Tina consiguió a un asistente…interesante. ¿Como te llamas? –dijo mirando a Daniel.

- Daniel Rother, señorita Hayek.

- ¿Anotaste Charles? Y que le diga a mi hermano que busque a Tori a la peluquería. –La chica dejo de verlo y el hombre se fue – Entonces eres tu el que tiene mi vestido supongo –dijo de un tono un tanto arrogante.

Rebeca estaba atónita. Le sorprendía sobre manera la actitud de esa niña así como la de sus "subordinados".

- Si, señorita Hayek pase por aquí… - dijo Daniel mostrándole el camino a una escalera de caracol que llevaba al área de pruebas.

- Tú me inspiras confianza. Dime Laura por favor, nada de señorita.

- ¡Pero el no es un diseñador reconocido! – se quejo la chica de las uñas.

- Silencio Trish. No pedí tu opinión.

La chica se limito a retroceder y pararse detrás de las la chica mas bajita. Subieron la escalera y Rebeca los siguió disimuladamente. Pasaron varios minutos, Laura se puso el vestido, salió se miro al espejo un par de veces y sus amigas la aplaudieron, caminaba tal supermodelo en un desfile. Pero si había un problema al parecer pues llamo a Daniel y fueron a los probadores a arreglarlo. Rebeca se había quedado mirando tan detenidamente que no se dio cuenta que se había salido de su escondite.

- ¿Que crees que haces? –dijo la chica de las uñas.

- Yo…

- ¡No puedes estar espiando aquí querida! –dijo la mas flaca.

- Yo…

- ¿Y si tiene una cámara? – sugirió la mas bajita a sus compañeras.

- Yo…

-¿Quién te mando? ¿People? ¿In style? ¿Tiger Beat? –dijo la cuarta chica.

- Yo… - Rebeca bajo la cabeza, no supo porque pero lo hizo- yo… yo…

- ¿Tu que? – atacaron las cuatro chicas al unísono.

- Ahora también es tartamuda –dijo una de ellas.

- Y tiene un mal gusto en ropa.

- Tiene la cara lavada, crimen de la moda.

- Creí que la prensa cuidaba mas la imagen y a la gente que contrataba.

- Yo…-respiro hondo y por fin se lleno de valor para hablar- Yo trabajo aquí.

Las cuatro chicas estallaron a carcajadas.

- Si claro, ¿tu?, ¿aquí? –dijeron dos de ellas entre risas.

- ¡Estas soñando querida!

- No tienes ni aptitudes de costurera.

- Rebeca puedes venir un momento. –se le oyó gritar a Daniel.

- Allá voy, –cabizbaja – se los dije. –Corriendo a ayudar a Daniel. – ¿Que necesitas?

- Necesito que sostengas aquí mientras escondo este hilo, ¿si?

Rebeca cogió el vestido que seguía en el cuerpo de Laura en la parte que Daniel le había indicado.

- No lo cojas así. ¡Vas a dañar la tela! ¡Tienes que cogerlo con mas cuidado porque sino a la hora de hacer el zurcido invisible la tela se rasgara!

- Coge tu TU ves….-Daniel le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera acabar la frase.

- Discúlpala, –susurrándole al oído a Rebeca. – Ella es la hija de Salma Hayek, ¿sabes quien es? ¿la actriz? Mejor cállate antes de que Tina me despida por perder a su mejor cliente.

Rebeca se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Daniel hizo lo suyo y termino en un dos por tres. Laura se cambio, bajaron la escalera caracol y se quedaron en el lobby de la tienda.

- Daniel, fue un placer. Haz echo un gran trabajo, dale el vestido a Charles el se encargara de llevarlo. Tengo que hablar un momento con las chicas y ver si tienes algo interesante por aquí…-dudando un poco- aunque no, no importa, acabo de recordar que… Chicas…

- ¿Si?

- Nos vamos. –dijo poniéndose los lentes de sol.

El chofer abrió la puerta de la limo y Laura se subió primero, luego entro apresurado el cuarteto de robots rosados tras ella.

- ¡Al fin! ¡Que niña más consentida! ¡Me dio tanta rabia como te miraba su sequito! Y ella, ¡quien se cree para gritarme!

- Es el cliente. Y al final de cuentas, ella es quien te paga y con eso vives.

- Pero hay formas de tratar a las personas.

- Si pero esta gente no busca incompetentes prima, ellos quieren lo mejor, por eso se dan el gusto de gastarse tanto dinero.

-Tienes un buen punto después de todo. –Miro su reloj – Tendremos que dejar la clase para otro momento, tengo que irme. Me da pena con Irene.

-Responsabilidad antes todo primita, responsabilidad ante todo.


	4. Bienvenida a Starbucks!

**Capitulo #3**

Rebeca saco un par de patines que traía en el auto de Daniel, se los puso y fue rápido. Era una ventaja que el Starbucks quedara tan cerca a la playa pues era directo al final de esa calle inclinada. Se inclino para ganar velocidad, cada día se retaba así misma bajar más rápido. Esperaba llegar a tiempo, compensar a Irene ahora si seria una prioridad.

Llego al trabajo, entro por la puerta trasera pues la entrada principal estallaba de gente. Se quito los patines se puso un par de converse negras y el delantal verde. Cogió un marcador negro y antes de que su jefe se diera cuenta se apresuro a la caja.

- ¡Llegue! –dijo tomando finalmente un respiro. Ire, gracias por haberme cubierto en estos días. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. –dijo dándole un abrazo fugaz. – Dime, ¿que hay para hoy?

- Beca, no hay de que. Tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Se que cuando te necesite harás lo mismo por mi. Y que tenemos… tenemos muchos clientes. –dijo mientras preparaba un expresso- MUCHOS clientes...

Estuvieron un buen rato llenando tazas y tazas. Hasta que el supervisor mando a Rebeca a la caja... Atendió a una gran clientela por 10 minutos y finalmente esta se disipo. Rebeca tomo un respiro hondo y le sonrió a Irene que estaba en una mesa llevando unos postres. Cuando, cuatro chicas vestidas de un excesivo rosado entraron por la puerta.

- Sálvame dios, ¿aquí también?

Se dirigieron como robots a una mesa y se quedaron viendo a los lados como si analizaran cada rostro en ese café. Se quedaron viendo la puerta como si esperasen algo. De momento una chica entro, llevaba unos jean desgastados, unas converses verdes, un polo negro de manga corta y una gorra verde en juego con las zapatillas.

- Wow, ¡se tiene que estar muriendo de calor con este sol!

Las chicas rosadas la miraron raro, como desaprobándola y siguieron conversando a gusto mientras miraban la puerta. Rebeca esperaba impaciente ver que escandalosa entrada haría esta vez la famosa Laura Hayek. La chica misteriosa siguió su camino a la caja. Aunque llevaba un look algo descuidado, tenía el cabello rojizo perfectamente peinado y unos ojos marrón oscuro. Beca sonrió amablemente.

- Hola, bienvenida a Starbucks. ¿Que deseas?

La chica misteriosa se quedo callada, Rebeca pensó que tal vez la conocía de algún lado por la reacción que tuvo en detenerse a mirarla en silencio. Pero rápidamente la chica volvió en si como si se hubiera desconectado por segundos.

- Un mocca frapuccino venti gracias.

- Enseguida. Irene, un mocca venti… -grito. Seguido de esto se volteo al no tener respuesta y la vio ocupada con un latte. Al no haber nadie más en la fila se fue a hacer el café. – Ya vengo. Ire, sabes hoy con mi primo en la tienda, había una chica tan, tan odiosa. Completamente consentida.

- En serio, ¿Por qué? –dijo mientras calentaba un par de croissants.

- Era la hija de Salma Hayek y es...

- ¿Qué? ¡En serio! Wow, esa niña si que tiene estilo, siempre anda en los desfiles de moda, conciertos, preestrenos noticias etc.

- Yo se que andas al día con todos los sociales pero....

- ¡Y dicen que amiga de mi Nick!

- Ay no otra vez... Son lindos pero ya no babees por ellos todo el tiempo no… Empiezo a sentir pena ajena –dijo riendo.

- ¿Que tal si tu vas y entregas el café no??

- ¡Ay! Tienes razón... –yendo a la caja- toma aquí tienes....

- Gracias –dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, pagando y saliendo del café.

Beca debía admitir que se comportaba muy extraño, su reciente clienta miro por unos minutos afuera como si buscara a alguien y salió. No pasaron mas de treinta segundos y vio como la entrada se lleno de gente. Las cuatro "rosadas" se pararon algo confusas, se miraron con caras de horror y miedo; salieron corriendo mientras una llamaba por celular. Rebeca trato de ver que pasaba pero era un tumulto muy grande. Se paro en una silla y llego a ver a un chico que salió de entre la multitud con un hombre grande detrás. Hicieron un camino entre la gente y caballerosamente ayudo a la victima del ataque. La chica se puso su gorra y lo siguió. "Verde" – noto Rebeca – "esa era mi clienta. Que le habrá pasado, y que chico mas lindo. Su cabello, su estilo, todo el era muy guapo." Se alejaron juntos y entraron en una mini van. El otro hombre se había quedado para retener a lo que parecían ser fotógrafos y paparazis.

Pasaron minutos en que los flashes seguían. El gran hombre se fue y subió a la mini van también y se fueron. Las cuatro "rosadas" se quedaron hablando con la prensa por alguna razón. Lo raro era que parecían haber dejado la nave madre, no estaba su amada líder. Finalmente entro un grupo de chicos hablando.

- Viste que pena. Esa chica era tan parecida a Laura Hayek.-dijo uno de los chicos. – Al menos eso dijo el fotógrafo.

- Pues si, la reportera también lo dijo. Pero la prensa esta yendo demasiado lejos en estos días, acosar así sin más a esa pobre chica. Parece que ni supieran quien es Laura Hayek, creo que todos sabemos que tiene cabello negro no rojo. –dijo otro chico.

- Yo le he hablado por el myspace de música y, les aseguro, ella jamás saldría vestida así a un lugar público.-dijo al fin una de las chicas.

- Si la prensa se vuelve más incompetente cada día. –agrego su amiga.

- Wow, confundieron a mi amable clienta con la odiosa esa. – Rebeca no puedo evitar reír para si, se acerco al grupo. – ¿Disculpa pero viste lo que acaba de pasar?

- Si, ¿por?

- ¿Quién se llevo a la fake de Hayek? ¿Quien era el chico? No lo pude ver había mucha gente.

- Como sea –dijo cortándola – ese era Kevin Jonas y el otro Big Rob. ¿En que mundo vives que no los reconociste?

- ¿Qué chica no quisiera ser rescatada por un Jonas? -suspiro su amiga.

Dejo a las chicas y fue directo a contarle todo a Irene. "Wow ese era Kevin, en persona se ve mas guapo", pensó.

- ¡IRE! ¡No adivinaras quien estaba afuera!

- ¡Nick Jonas!

- ¡Cerca! –rio – ¡Kevin Jonas!

- ¡Ah! ¿En serio?

- Si al parecer actuó como todo un caballero y salvo a mi extraña clienta de un acoso de parte de la prensa. Pobrecita…debe ser horrible caminar por la calle y que salgan fotógrafos a acosarte y tu no entender nada.

- ¿Y porque?

- Creyeron que era la odiosa de la que te hablaba.

- ¡Claro! ¡Totalmente! ¿Que no lo notaste en su forma de vestir?

- Que tal si seguimos con el trabajo…

Siguieron con un día agotador. Cuando , felizmente, acabo su turno y pudieron irse.


	5. ¿Ese no es Nick Jonas?

**Capitulo #4**

No había nadie cerca. Un grupo de música que no le gustaba a Rebeca estaba haciendo una firma de autógrafos a unas calles así que todo había quedado vacio.

- Ya me iré a casa que mas… ahhhhhhhh – se le callo un boceto que traía en manos, corrió por el callejo, la recogió. – Gracias a Dios no le paso nada. –estaba retomando su camino cuando vio una mini van salir de la nada y estacionarse al frente de la calle.

- Kevin en verdad gracias, y lo siento. Te metí en esto por tontería y media.

Rebeca no podía escucharlos, estaban muy lejos, pero veía que estaban hablando y se quedo observándolos.

- No hay problema Lau, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea.

- No con todos y lo sabes.

- Ya, yo entiendo que Joe es diferente. Pero creo que tienes que tratar de entenderlo aunque yo tampoco lo haga en este momento.

- Creo que ya me tengo que ir…

- Quiero saber – miro al mar – quiero saber que dijeron después de que me sacaste de ahí…

- Sabes que cualquier cosa me llamas, NOS llamas cierto? No te preocupes nadie dirá anda y podrás pasear por aquí como quieras.

Rebeca siguió caminando y cruzo la calle, ahí disimuladamente podía escuchar mejor la conversación.

- ¿Estas seguro? Es que no entiendo porque se me lanzaron encima esos paparazis.

- Pobre chica, de verdad los paparazis se pasan hoy en día. No hay respeto por la vida privada ya.

- Soy pelirroja Kevin –dijo mostrando su cabello. - ¿En que me puedo parecer a Laura Hayek? Tengo ojos castaños, no uso ropa de diseñador. No lo entiendo. –Hizo una pausa. – Creo que ya me voy, quiero caminar un poco.

- No será necesario. – Un chico en apareció en un convertible negro y se estaciono justo delante de Kevin y la chica.

- Ese, ese no es… ¿Ese no es Nick Jonas?

- Kevin tenemos que ir por los disfraces.

- Buen punto hermano. – dijo sonriendo.

- Así que… ¿vienes con nosotros?

- ¡No me lo perdería por nada! – se subió en la parte de atrás del convertible y Kevin como copiloto y arrancaron.

- ¡Dios! Dos Jonas aquí afuera, con una extraña, el mundo es extraño.

- ¿Estas bien? – grito Irene del otro lado de la calle.

- Si, si, estoy buen solo algo desconcertada.

- Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma – dijo Irene mientras cruzaba la calle.

- Algo así… Es que… Kevin… Nick…

- ¿Kevin y Nick que?

- Estaban…estaban allí –señalando donde el auto se encontraba minutos antes.- con mi clienta!

- ¿Qué!?

- Siiiiiiii. ¡Lo juro!

- ¿Y?! ¿Que les dijiste?!

- ¿Yo? Nada. Es que…

- ¡Nada! ¿Es que QUE?!

- ¡Es que era la chica de la gorra! Además se fueron tan rápido…

- No me lo creo. ¡No me lo creo!

- Es en serio pero bueno. ¿Nos vamos?

- Vámonos…

Se fueron caminando varias cuadras. Eran muy amigas así que siempre tenían un tema de conversación. Como las calles estaban cerradas o llenas de tráfico ningún carro se movía. Decidieron tomar una de las calles cerradas. Cuando empezaron a cruzar la calle, un carro se cruzo en el camino, por suerte, Rebeca tuvo buenos reflejos y jalo a Irene hacia atrás. El carro estaciono forzosamente y no les hizo nada. Irene callo al piso.

- ¡Auch! Me duele.

- ¡Oye genio! ¡Mira por donde manejas!

El conductor se bajo del auto inquieto y dos personas mas lo siguieron.

- ¿Se encuentran bien?

- Si. Si tu manejabas, la verdad no se como sacaste tu licencia.

- Tienes la voz igual a la de… - levanto la vista que tenia antes fija en el tobillo que le dolía. – NICK JONAS!

- Ay no… Ke… Ke… ¿Kevin Jonas?

- Perdón, pero estas calles estaban cerradas; no esperábamos que hubiera alguien. –respondió Kevin.

- Creo que…-La chica misteriosa finalmente hablo. – Es hora de irme. Gracias por sacarme de ese aprieto Kevin, y Nick, gracias por el paseo. Mis amigas JAMAS creerán que los conocí.

- No hay problema – contesto Kevin. – Los paparazis acosan a los famosos y a ustedes, las fans, les hacen pasar momentos complicados.

- Bueno, de todos modos gracias. Hasta luego.

- Yo… - interrumpió Irene nerviosa – tengo que llegar a mi clase. – Vio a Nick. – Juro que este fue el mejor momento de mi vida – y salió corriendo sonrojada.

- Yo pensé que le dolía el tobillo. –dijo Nick poniéndose de pie.

- Nick, bro, nos tenemos que.

- Tu –hizo una pausa mirando a Rebeca - tu fuiste quien me atendió en el Starbucks no?

- Si, ¿por? – pregunto Beca.

- Si no tienes nada que hacer… ¿Quieres venir a mi casa un rato? –dijo sonriendo.

Kevin y Nick se vieron con una cara de espanto terrible que Rebeca no conseguía entender.

- ¿Por qué no? Así me cuentas que se siente ser perseguida por paparazis. –se rio un poco, pero todos se quedaron callados. – Tú sabes… Por como te acosaron hoy en la puerta.

- Si, si como en la puerta. –rio de un tono nervioso.

- Fue genial conocerlos Jonas, pero supongo que estarán ocupados y nosotras debemos irnos. Bye. – siguió Rebeca.

- Otra vez Kevin, gracias nadie me lo va a creer; Nick igual gracias. Como a Joe no tuve la suerte de conocerlo – Rebeca noto que su tono de voz cambio un poco – díganle que mi hermanita lo adora. Bye. – y jalo a Beca para seguir su camino.


	6. Fiesta?

**Capitulo #5**

- Y…-mientras los iban dejando atrás – ¿donde vives? Porque pareces de 15, 16… - le pregunto Rebeca.

- 15. Pues mis papas, mas bien mi mama, dice que como me gusta la música necesito estar en el día lejos para que la casa este en paz. Así que me alquila un pequeño apartamento en la costa, pequeño pero muy útil para tocar batería, guitarra, etc…

- ¡Oh! Creo que aun no se tu nombre. ¿Como te llamas?

- Laura. Es lo único que tengo en común con la niña esa, ja, ja, ja y ¿tu?

- Rebeca. Dime, ¿que sentiste con toda esa gente sobre ti?

Laura hizo silencio, parecía estar pensado que responder.

- Pues… Bastante incomoda, extrañada e increíblemente acosada. - Giraron en una esquina para salir a los edificios en la costa. – Aquí es, pero hasta el último piso. - Subieron al ascensor. - ¿Que te parece Laura Hayek?

- Pues mi amiga, Irene, la adora. Dice que es un Fashion Icon y que es una gran persona; que actúa, canta, baila y se preocupa por los fans haciendo chats y cosas así.

- Pero TU, ¿que crees?

- Pues yo la vi en una tienda de ropa hoy y no me gusto como trato a mi primo, no como me trato. Además, todos hacían lo que ella decía; ella gritaba, era arrogante y atorrante.

- Ya veo… ¿Y no crees que sea una pantalla o algo? – pregunto mientras habría la puerta.

- No se y no me interesa la verdad. No la conozco.

- Bueno yo supongo que alguien que no pueda vivir su vida estaría así, después de lo de hoy, yo creo que no podría vivir así. –dijo abriendo la puerta del Pent House.

- No me importa la verdad. – la siguió adentro e investigo el lugar con la mirada - ¿Que es esto? – Tomo lo que parecían unas invitaciones.

- Son entradas para la fiesta de Halloween a la que van los artistas jóvenes, Disney y Nickelodeon. Si quieres te las regalo porque no creo poder ir…

- ¿Es en serio?

- ¡Claro! Van a estar Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, Selena Gómez, los Jonas Brothers, Victoria Justice y muchos mas, aprovecha y ve. –hizo un pausa mientras se sentaba en el suelo y soltaba su cabello. - Me has caído muy ben, hay que conocernos mejor. ¿Verdad o reto?

Rebeca rio para si. Ese juego lo solía jugar con sus amigos unos años atrás y tenia muy buenos recuerdos.

- Reto.

- Grita por la ventana que hoy viste a Kevin Jonas.

- Bueno. – Rebeca asintió, se encogió de hombros y se acerco a la ventana. - ¡HOY CONOCI A KEVIN JONAS Y ERA SEXY!

- ¡Estas loca! –exclamo riendo Laura.

Rebeca regreso a su sitio.

- Te toca: ¿verdad o reto?

- Verdad.

- ¿Estas enamorada?

- Es algo complicado…

- Cuéntame – pidió Rebeca e hizo silencio. – Claro, solo si puedes, si no te sientes incomoda.

- Me gusta este chico… Y mucho, pero a el no le gusta como soy, dice que no soy sincera con el.

- ¿Por que?

- No lo se, sus amigos siempre me han aceptado pero el dice que no puede, ni siquiera como su amiga… - su expresión cambio lentamente, se veía que era un amor no correspondido.

Rebeca quería hacerla sentir mejor, no podía ver a la gente asi.

- Es un bobo. – dijo para animar a Laura.

- ¿Tu crees? - levanto la mirada lentamente pero viendo hacia la ventana para ver el final del atardecer.

- Si, de lo poco que llevo conociéndote me has caído súper bien.

- Gracias. - sonrió levemente - tu igual a mi; eres diferente.

- Gracias; eso intento.

- Sabes tal vez si vaya a la fiesta, no será tan difícil conseguir una entrada más. - adelantándose al ver que Rebeca iba a devolverle las entradas. - Te veo allá, ¿te parece?

- Pero la fiesta es en una semana…

- Lo se. Pero, creo que estaré un poco ocupada. ¿Nos vemos allá si?

- Eso seria genial.

Charlaron, se conocieron, Laura le cayo muy bien a Rebeca; era parecida a Irene. Para ser menores que ella eran bastante centradas pero locas a la vez, y, muy simpáticas. Se hizo bastante tarde así que le pidió poder quedarse y le aviso a su primo que lo vería hasta la mañana siguiente en el taller. Siguieron en lo suyo compartieron un poco de sus vidas, y para ser la típica niña americana, conocía mucho de Latinoamérica.

- Creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir, ¿no crees? Son las 3 de la mañana. - dijo mientras peinaba su hermoso cabello rojizo que le llegaba a la cintura, era lizo y con unas ondas.

- Si, tienes razón; mi primo me matara si me quedo dormida mañana.


	7. ¿Qué fiesta de Disney?

**Capitulo #6**

A la mañana siguiente Rebeca salió volando; apenas se logro despedir de Laura, salió volando para llegar a tiempo.

- ¡Primo! – gritó Rebeca entrando y dejando su bolso caer al suelo. - ¡Ayer conocí a una chica de lo mas simpática! –corrió por todas partes arreglando el material. - Y por cierto, ¿quieres ir a una fiesta?

- Calma, calma… - le dijo Daniel. - ¿En serio, quién? Y sí, sería genial… ¿dónde?

- Sip. Y si es por Halloween tengo entradas para la fiesta de Disney, algo así…-explicó.

- ¿Qué fiesta de Disney?

- No estoy segura la verdad; la chica de la que te hablaba, Laura, me invitó. Es tan sencilla, te caerá súper bien…

- Espera… Espera… - se quedo pensando por unos minutos. - ¿Estás hablando de la fiesta de Young celebrities que organiza Laura Hayek todos los años? – preguntó su primo cada vez más interesado.

- ¿Qué?

- Es que Salma Hayek hace una fiesta de Halloween en su mansión en Beverly Hills y al mismo tiempo su hija invita a todos las Young celebrities, así que es el top del top de las fiestas de Halloween. Todos están ahí siempre, desde Brad-Gelina hasta Dakota Fanning…

- ¡Wow!, Laura no me dijo todo eso…

- Bueno, es hora de ponernos a trabajar que te tengo que dar la lección de ayer… - le explicó su primo.

La mañana pasó rápido por primera vez en la vida. Rebeca hizo todo su trabajo y acabó con la lección que le pareció muy interesante; al parecer se necesitaba mucha destreza y paciencia para dominar esa clase de telas. Apenas dejó todo ordenado en su lugar de trabajo, corrió para llegar al Starbucks temprano para hablar con Irene.

- ¡Ireeeeeeeee!

- ¡Rebeca! – Se quejó sobresaltada, tanto que casi bota el café que tenía en la mano- ¿Qué pasó?

- Ayer conocí a una chica de lo más simpática muy parecida a ti, estoy segura que se llevaran muy bien… Y mira – le dijo sacando una de las 3 entradas que Laura le había regalado.

- ¡Una entrada para el cine! ¡Qué emoción! – gritó llena de sarcasmo.

- ¡No tonta! ¡Es para el evento del año! ¡La fiesta en casa de las Hayeks!

- ¡No! ¡No me digas que es lo de las Young celebrities! – chilló Irene de emoción mientras su voz se hacía cada vez mas aguda.

- ¡Sí! ¡Exactamente esa! – le contestó emocionada pensado "¿Por qué todos saben eso menos yo?"

- ¡Ah! ¿Y vas a ir? – preguntó no creyendo lo que escuchaba de la boca de su amiga.

- No voy a ir… -dijo bajando su tono de voz.

- ¡Qué! ¿Estás loca? - se quejó Irene.

- ¡VAMOS a ir! – la corrigió llena de emoción.

Irene no pudo empezar a gritar a saltar y a brillar de la emoción de que iría a su primera fiesta de Hollywood.


End file.
